


You Got A Fetish For My Love

by Watabi12



Series: Tell Me What You Want [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Butt Plugs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Parental Issues, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, dom!armie, sub!timmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: Armie, a 30 year old Real Estate CEO, gets his home business meeting interrupted by his boyfriend.**Ch 2 onwards** Timmy has plans for him and Armie to visit his estranged parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Armie is 30/Timmy is 22 and a Postgrad student. Thanks for reading. Follow me on tumblr: Vintage-mist or queerezra-daddyhiddles-sweetea. Feel free to comment. I hope everyone is having a rad weekend! 
> 
> Title is lyrics from Fetish by Selena Gomez.  
> Dedicated to my friend Klaudia and my best friend Ashley. <3

Armie shuffled the papers on his desk. His home office was made up of a maroon colour scheme; books shelves covering every wall, a large desk facing outwards to the window which led out onto the back porch and the swimming pool. Two women sat opposite him, red wine on the coffee table, papers and tablets out. He had turned his chair from desk around to face them. Armie flicked through the pages on his tablet. ‘House number five has some good prospects.’

The two women both nodded. ‘I think I have someone that could help us with that.’

‘Great. Get on the phone to them tomorrow when we’re back in the office.’

Usually Ashley and Klaudia would be in suits, synthetically coloured hair tied back like all the other female workers in California. But Armie had called them for a meeting after hours so they had both rocked up in casual clothes: Ashley sporting a t-shirt and dark skinny jeans and Klaudia wearing a polka dotted dress. He thought maybe when he was single he would have paid more attention to how Klaudia’s bra straps peeked out from under her dress straps.

‘Where’s Timmy tonight?’ Ashley smiled.

‘He was supposed to be going to work any second now but he hasn’t made dinner so I guess they moved his shift. They keep messing him around lately.’

‘Why doesn’t he get a better job? It’s not like he couldn’t do it.’

‘He’s still a postgrad,’ Armie shrugged. He picked up his scotch and sipped at it. He wondered what Timmy was actually doing upstairs. He hadn’t seen nor heard him move in almost half an hour.

‘Maybe you should let him sit in sometimes. He could learn a bit more about meetings,’ Klaudia said.

Armie would’ve considered it if he thought the boy could behave himself. ‘I think we need to get back to the meeting. House number five, ladies, what do you think?’

The two women discussed it, looking between each other and Armie, he nodded at their suggestions. They were the best in the business, truly. As he swiped through his tablet to find the relevant research, his screen was overcome with a FaceTime from Timmy. Armie watched it. He counted to five and then declined. Timmy hastily typed.

 

_Timmy: Answer it._

_Armie: Why?_

_Timmy: You’ll see._

_Armie: I want you to tell me._

 

     The ring came through again and Armie rejected it straight away this time. He didn’t know what kind of game Timmy was playing but he was going to drag it out.

‘What do you think?’ Ashley asked.

Armie looked up at them. ‘Yeah, that sounds great.’ His attention had been otherwise detained but he trusted them to make the right call. Armie turned their attention to the current statics in the area for renovations. They followed them along silently, making notes on their notepads. After five minutes, when Armie knew better than to think that maybe Timmy had given up – his call came through again. This time he waited until 7. 1… 2… 3… He quickly checked that his volume was on mute. Timmy came through, his naked body stark against the raven black bedsheets. Armie tried not to choke as he breathed in the vision. He had already stretched and plugged Timmy that morning, the idea being that he wore it to work, all the while thinking about what would await him when he made it home but work was off the cards. The pink, glass cut flower stuck out of his ass like it had naturally sprouted there. Armie eyes moved up the image to find that Timmy had collared himself and by this point, Armie was under no uncertainty that the boy would be painstakingly hard. He looked up at the women, who were still discussing viable renovation options, and he nodded along – not hearing a single word they said. All he could think about was the restrained boy so desperate for attention that he had been willing to risk his boyfriend’s colleagues seeing him. Armie rolled his eyes, he always was an exhibitionist that loved to be humiliated.

He let them talk for a further two minutes, leaving the tablet facing him on the desk. He wanted to wait Timmy out. He saw him grab a dildo from the storage under the bed and lick it slowly until his saliva clung off it. Armie glanced back up to his employees, remaining professional. When he glanced back Timmy had turned the screen to focus on his face as his lips stretched over the dildo and he attempted to take it all the way down his throat. Though Armie couldn’t hear him, he knew the exact facial expression that gave away when he choked and had to back out before trying again. Armie didn’t realise how dry his mouth had grown until he attempted to speak.

‘Ladies, as lovely and riveting as you are – I’m afraid I’m going to have to cut this meeting short. I’m sure you all have homes to get to anyway. I’ll find some time in my schedule tomorrow and email you both first thing. How does that sound?’

They both nodded. He led them to the front door as coolly as he could. ‘Get home safe now. See you bright and early,’ he smiled.

   As soon as the door closed behind them, he all but sprinted up the stairs and down the corridor. He charged into the bedroom. ‘You little shit. I ought to hit you across the face.’ Timmy was lying upside down on the bed, his dark curls and lead dangling off the foot of the bed, the dildo by his feet on Armie’s side of the bed. His hands were skimming over his abdomen softly as he did nothing but daydream. Armie bent down as he neared the bed and yanked at the lead. ‘I mean it. You being a little slut has interfered with my work schedule tomorrow.’

Timmy looked over to him, his collar being pushed against his skin under Armie’s grip. He didn’t say anything. He simply stilled. Armie wondered what Timmy was thinking and loosened his pull on Timmy’s neck, feeling as though he had rushed in and now he was realising he had read the situation wrong.

‘Can you give me a colour?’ Timmy said. He sat up, his eyes hooded – the sign that he was half way to being put under. He breathed out of his mouth, his tongue pressing against his lip quite subconsciously. Armie had a sudden urge to push him down and take his tongue between his teeth until it bled.

‘Green,’ Armie smiled.

‘You sure?’

‘Absolutely. Now you give me a colour.’

‘Emerald.’ Armie rolled his eyes with a smile and he saw Timmy’s expression lighten a little. ‘Promise you’re not actually annoyed, right?’

Armie dropped the lead and sighed as he sat down next to the boy he loved. He stroked his cheek and kissed him gently on the forehead. ‘The only thing I was annoyed about is that I had to wait to see you in action. You think my schedule is really so busy that I can’t find a half hour somewhere?’

Timmy shrugged. ‘Well you are this big shot real estate boss.’

‘But I’m yours more,’ Armie whispered. Timmy lunged forward, kissing his partner on the neck slowly. Armie gasped when he bit into him and sucked. Talk about taking liberties. ‘You’ll pay for that.’

      Timmy chuckled heartily. ‘I sure hope so… that was my intention after all.’ Armie’s hand came up to smooth through Timmy’s hair, feeling the curls softly twist into his fingertips. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ Armie hummed. They both lingered lazily for a second.

‘I swear to God, if this plug doesn’t come out of me then I’m going to implode.’

Armie laughed in satisfaction. ‘Good. That’s just how you want it.’

Timmy looked up at him with a faux frustrated look. ‘You’re a monster.’ Armie kissed him on the nose, eyes fixed on Timmy’s.

‘Really that bad, huh?’

Timmy nodded feverishly. ‘Before work moved my shift, I honestly thought about calling in sick just because I don’t think I could take being plugged around all those people. I’ve been thinking about nothing but you all day.’

‘Didn’t get any other work done then?’

‘What do you think?’

‘I think you’re a very dirty boy,’ Armie murmured into his ear. He felt Timmy’s shiver. Sometimes he couldn’t imagine what it must be like to want to be owned and controlled that much but he was more than willing to oblige.

‘Lay back for me,’ Armie ordered but it was tender and breathy. Timmy obeyed, settling his head into the pillow. Armie wasted no time in pulling the polo shirt and shorts from his body. He gripped the leash in his hand, pulling the collar taut around his throat until Timmy moaned loudly.

‘Take it off,’ Armie barked.

Timmy gazed up at him with large, arguing eyes. Damn, the boy was so fucking insatiable. Armie’s stomach flipped at how desperate he was to be branded. But it wasn’t going down like that, he wanted to be controlled and Armie was a ruler with an iron fist. ‘Now.’ Timmy simply laid there. Armie sized him up. Did the boy want to be manhandled? ‘I won’t ask again. I didn’t say you could wear that and if you want to be fucking choked then I’ll do it.’

Timmy crossed his arms across his chest and licked his bottom lip. ‘Come and take it off me then daddy.’

       Armie leapt forward onto the bed. He grabbed Timmy’s ankles and yanked him down until the boy was underneath him enough for him shimmy up the rest of the way. Timmy tried to whip his arms back in anticipation but Armie was quicker, grabbing his wrist in either hand and pinning them above his head. Their faces were mere centimetres apart, both breathing a little too raggedly than they would like. He stooped down and took his bottom lip between his teeth, biting hard. Timmy squirmed, making it worse as Armie’s teeth clenched around his lip. Timmy stilled quickly and Armie released him. ‘You carry on like that and you’ll end up bleeding. I don’t really think you need to go into college with marks all over you.’ Timmy swallowed, avoiding his eye contact. ‘Or maybe you’d like that…’ A blush rose up Timmy’s neck, filling the colour in his pale cheeks. ‘You would, huh?’ Armie let go of his wrists and rolled to the side of Timmy’s body. ‘Roll over so I can take this off you.’ Timmy stayed motionless, a cheeky grin playing on his lips. ‘Don’t be a brat, it doesn’t suit you.’

Timmy edged his lips out like he was thinking and then slowly pushed himself onto his tummy. ‘Good boy.’ Armie reached up to his collar, caressing it softly and then unbuckling it. The skin around Timmy’s neck blushed. Armie bent down, kissing it and then bared his teeth again; biting down into the middle of the back of his neck, where everyone could see it. Timmy groaned.

‘Armie.’

      Armie felt satisfied by this, his cock twitching at Timmy’s admission. He pulled the collar from the underneath him, not worrying about whether it caused friction with his skin. ‘Turn back.’ This time, Timmy complied – rolling over onto his back. Armie settled his knees either side of the boy’s chest. He leant down and kissed him hotly, all tongues and saliva. When he pulled away, Timmy followed him, mouth still open; searching for more. Armie brought a hand down to his neck and his thumb smoothed over his thyroid gland and settled into his trachea. He gripped it tightly. Timmy’s body spasmed slightly as the air drained from his lungs. Armie counted to three in his head and let go. Timmy coughed and panted but he dug his head into the pillow as if to say ‘again’. Armie grew harder in his Calvin Kleins at how terrifyingly masochistic Timmy could be. ‘Again. Longer,’ Timmy spluttered.

Armie indulged him. He squeezed more forcefully, watching Timmy’s body wreath against the pressure – he held his nerve as the oxygen drained from his lungs and blood rushed to his face. He had no intention of knocking the boy out even if that was what he may have wanted. He counted to five and took his hand completely away, a sign that he was backing out of this particular game.  He settled back down on the boy’s chest, his weight mostly on his own legs. Timmy coughed, panting for air. Although he was always careful – he still had this nagging doubt at the back of his head that he could be doing more harm than good. He shook it off as Timmy looked up at him with a dopey smile. Fingerprints lingered on his neck. _Everyone_ would be able to see them.

   Armie pushed his underwear down, over his erection. Timmy ogled him, lips parted as Armie’s cock sprang out from under the fabric that had been concealing it.

‘Do you want this in your mouth?’

‘Yes,’ Timmy hissed.

‘I’m not sure you deserve it,’ Armie tutted.

‘Please, daddy,’ Timmy murmured. ‘Choke me with it. Make me gag.’

Armie let out a low noise from the back of his throat. The kind of noise that he couldn’t predict. The boy had a mouth on him. Sometimes Armie couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Timmy was perfect. Armie reached down to Timmy’s wet cock, jerking a couple of times. He had almost forgotten that Timmy was still wearing a plug. He rolled back from him.

‘Go onto your side.’ Timmy did. His ass was small and luscious like a peach. ‘Legs up.’ Timmy pulled his legs up into his chest, sticking his ass out. The watermelon pink rose was embedded in him, like he had the pastoral capability to birth flowers. ‘Let’s get this out of you,’ Armie purred gently. Timmy had to do most of the work, pushing it out of his body – Armie watched it press out, his cock throbbing as Timmy tried to relax into pushing. He stretched forward, his fingers seized the thickest part of the plug and he eased it out painfully slowly. It took five minutes before Armie could attempt to pull properly. He carefully and slowly pulled the plug clean out of him, all the while with Timmy breathing through it and lying patiently. ‘You okay?’

‘Yeah,’ Timmy breathed.

Armie put the plug on the side. He shuffled towards Timmy, resting his chin on the boy’s shoulder. ‘Dead sure? Give me a colour.’

‘Green,’ Timmy answered quickly.

Armie nodded. He kissed Timmy on the cheek sweetly. Armie took him by the wrist and pulled him onto his body so that Timmy was on top of him. Timmy gazed down at him adoringly, his eyes lit and his dark hair messily falling wherever it liked. Timmy swooped down, connecting their lips and Armie let him, following Timmy's motions as the boy’s fingertips gripped at his jawline. His heart swelled as Timmy kissed him. He didn’t think in his whole life he would ever be this in love.

     Timmy’s phone, that he had placed on the side, buzzed. Armie seized it and looked at the screen. ‘It’s your dad.’

‘Oh shit,’ Timmy cussed, pulling away.

Armie stared at him, deep down into the pits of his soul feeling Timmy look back nervously. His words were thick in the air. ‘Answer it.’ Timmy grabbed the phone from Armie’s hand and put it to his ear.

      ‘Hey dad. What’s up?’ Armie slid himself deeper inside Timmy. Timmy’s stomach clenched, trying to keep quiet and still. ‘Of course, I’m still staying the weekend… I don’t know if he’s coming too… Of course you’ll get to meet him soon… He works a lot,’ Timmy sighed. Armie pulled out of him and then crept back into him. Timmy’s hand fell to Armie’s shoulder. He squeezed tightly. ‘Well, work seems be less busy for him right now so possibly…’ The insolent little fucker. Armie shot him a look. He thrust up quickly and hard causing Timmy to lose his balance slightly as he bit down so violently on his lip that there were teeth marks when they pulled away. His whole body shook, his toes curled as he pressed them into the bed. ‘Uh huh… Well you’ll have to remind me that later in the week because I won’t remember,’ Timmy replied hoarsely. As Armie began to heave his hips harder, pushing up into the boy and letting the tip of his cock massage his prostate, Timmy’s fingernails dug ruthlessly into the skin on his shoulder and his face grew candy apple red as he resisted Armie’s attempts to break his façade of normalcy. ‘Sure… Oh, how come?’ Timmy ended the sentence with a delicious squeak that made Armie smirk. ‘We can talk about it when I’m there. How’s mom?’

Armie was getting more relentless as the conversation continued, he watched as Timmy’s resolve shattered piece by piece. ‘Good. Okay then. I love you too. Bye.’ Timmy ground down on the man’s cock and groaned loudly, all dignity falling away from him.

‘Work going flat?’ Armie scoffed. ‘You’re lucky that I didn’t fuck you into orgasm down the goddam phone.’

Timmy giggled in jest. ‘Yeah, I’m sure my dad would love to know that you’re dick was inside me for that whole conservation. I’d rather keep him out of it.’

He stretched forwards toward the drawer next to the bed, Armie slid out of him, placing the phone back and delving into one of the shelves and rummaging around. He clasped onto a condom which he ripped open with his teeth. He took the condom in his hand and slid it onto Armie’s cock. ‘Am I choking on your cock or what?’

      Armie grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pushed him down sharply. Timmy went with the force, he took Armie’s cock into his mouth without much fuss. Timmy took him to the hilt with Armie’s hand on the back of his head. He bobbed his head up and down. Armie pulled at his hair without any consideration for the boy at all. He thrust up into his throat, feeling the warmth and tightness course around him. He groaned loudly. ‘Fuck baby. Your throat is so tight.’ Timmy's eyes watered and he gagged, moaning around his mouthful and backed off a little before trying again. Armie didn’t hold back. He bucked up ruthlessly into his throat. He breathed and cussed as he shook through his orgasm, his come spilling out of him into the condom. Armie stilled himself, breathing in and out as if his heart was about to burst. Timmy waited: his lips stretched, saliva drooling down his chin, Armie’s hand still burning his scalp as he tugged. Timmy pulled off him, wiping his mouth and stretching the muscles in his face. ‘Fuck,’ he groaned, his hand coming up to rub at his jaw. ‘You’re so big,’ he complained. All Armie could do was smile.

‘Finish for me,’ Armie mouthed. It was said like a command but his tone was light and non-committal. Timmy put his palm out flat in front of Armie’s face, Armie stretched up to lick it. Timmy pumped his own cock, still balancing on Armie’s thighs. Armie watched as he stuffed his eyes shut, moaning as his whole body trembled, his hand jerking his cock. It took less than a minute before Timmy was coming all over Armie’s stomach. He puffed rapidly, dropping onto the other side of the bed.

‘Fuck. That was good,’ Timmy said. He turned, burying his head into Armie’s shoulder. Armie’s fingertips lightly carded through his boyfriend’s hair.

‘Just good, huh?’

‘The best,’ Timmy chortled, kissing Armie’s skin.

‘You’re mine too,’ Armie sighed.

‘I fucking better be,’ Timmy said into the man’s neck. ‘I love you.’

‘Love you too, Chalamet.’ Armie’s arm came down to bring him into his body like a blanket. He was so in love with this boy. Every second of life with him was stardust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Michael Stuhlbarg as dad. OC as mom.

Timmy had almost all of his things packed to go to Manhattan for the weekend. Armie had insisted on paying for flight tickets when Timmy just wanted to leave early and drive across. But Armie said he didn’t want Timmy driving half way across the country on his own and he sure as hell wasn’t coming if they had to drive. So, as was typical, Timmy relented. Armie was going to meet his parents for the first time and Timmy couldn’t be more terrified. He was scared that they wouldn’t approve; that they would think the worst of both of them; that Armie would try to draw Timmy in too much for what was appropriate with parents present.

Armie was pretty good in most respects at understanding Timmy’s limitations and taking it slow, never pushing; always delicately feeling for a change that signalled Timmy might be backing out or that Armie needed to change his direction. Timmy loved that Armie never ever judged him for wanting it to be like; never made him feel ashamed. Armie had taken it in his stride, professing that he liked the principle though he had never had any practical experience. It was different for Timmy – he’d been fucked by older guys since he was 14 and his parents had watched between parted fingers – silently feeling as though their baby boy was slipping away from them into the arms of anybody

that would have him. Timmy regretted his high school years but he couldn’t take them back, he couldn’t undo the perception his parents had of him as a slut and a disgraced soul. They liked to pick apart at the things he did and said, though he thought that seemed true of all parents, it didn’t bother him any less. He knew that they loved him and they supported him going to art college and then onto postgrad level. Despite their conservatism, they were supportive of him coming out as Pansexual.

    But there was this huge golf between his life and his parents’.

    It underlined every conversation they had had with each other since he was 14. Armie was the first person he had let them meet when he had been old enough for it to actually mean something. He wanted to show them that he had a normal adult life – someone that truly loved him. He had been putting it off because Armie would draw him in so unintentionally, it only took a hand on his neck or a slight twist in his tone for Timmy to want to go completely under with him holding his hand down in the water until he was about to drown, only giving him enough oxygen to take the torture again.

He never grew tired of Armie’s lips or his tanned skin or how he had this demeanour of entitlement no matter how much he tried not to. Part of him had wanted to leave all that shit to one side for a weekend and be a normal couple – it wouldn’t be hard; this was Armie’s only relationship that wasn’t completely sane. Timmy just had to tell himself that he could be a proper human being for three days then when they came back to California, Armie could tie him down to the bed and fuck him until he screamed.

   Timmy was taken out of his thoughts when he saw Armie putting the ‘travel’ paraphernalia into his suitcase.

‘We’re not gonna need any of that,’ Timmy snapped.

‘What do you mean?’ Armie said. He turned round on his heels, cuffs and dildo in his hands.

‘We’re not taking any of that stuff with us. I’m not even sure that I’ll want you to touch me at all. Pack some lube but everything else is staying here.’

Armie was silent but he threw it all back into the drawer under his bed. ‘So that’s how it’s going to be for three days? I didn’t have you down as closeted.’

‘I’m not,’ Timmy said. He turned to his suitcase and carried on folding clothes from where he had been taken away from the task, lost in thought. ‘You don’t get it.’

‘Then tell me,’ Armie said softly. He continued buzzing around his bedroom with a list he’d written out of everything they needed.

‘I’ve told you how I used to be. My parents probably think I’ve been working as a hooker and doing lines out here for the past year.’ Armie chuckled. Timmy balled up a towel and threw it at him. ‘It’s not funny.’

‘All you do is read, paint and use creative cloud all day. Sometimes go to class… Or work. You don’t even have nights out with any of your friends. I’m sure you’d be cute as fuck on coke. But you’re more of an old person than I am.’

‘That’s not the point. They don’t see me like that and I want to prove to them that I’m not the person they think I was when I was 16. I can’t do that if I know that you could be planning to tie me up or – split my ass,’ Timmy sighed. If he was being honest, he could do with that possibility right now.

‘We’re not Mormons. We can touch each other without it being that deep, you know.’

Timmy blushed a little. ‘I suppose.’

Armie glanced over to him. ‘Well, can’t we?’

Timmy bit on his lower lip, not wanting this conversation to continue any longer. ‘I’m not saying that every time you touch me it’s like that. But you bind me to you; I can’t resist you – I can’t stop myself from wanting you to take over.’

‘That sounds pretty adult to me.’

Timmy threw his sweater into the case and laid back on the bed with a thump. He rubbed his eyes and pulled his legs up into himself. ‘This isn’t a good idea. Remind me why we’re going again?’

Armie halted, placing his list on the bed and sliding onto it, next to his boyfriend. ‘Hey. It’s going to be okay. I’ll try super hard to not do anything initiating,’ Armie purred. ‘I know how much you miss them, this will be really good for you.’

Timmy rolled over to face him, he wiped his hair out of his eyes. He settled his face into Armie’s thigh and Armie’s hand came down to rest gently on his shoulder. ‘No, that’s not what I want really. Of course you can touch me. I just want to make a good impression; I want them to see I’m a good person now – I want them to like you.’

‘They will like me and they’ll see that you’re a good person because _you are a good person_. You’re kind, smart, creative and you always humour my dad jokes.’ Armie kissed Timmy’s head. Timmy leant up into it. ‘Stop sulking and get packed. You can cry later when I take you back to your apartment.’

‘You’re an ass,’ Timmy bit but there was a smile playing on his lips.

‘I’m not even going to tell you what my response to that is,’ Armie smirked.

‘Pervert,’ Timmy jibed.

‘Brat,’ Armie replied. ‘Come on.’

Armie slid from the bed, picking up his list. Timmy laid there for a little while longer. Armie didn’t ask him to move; just packed up the things they needed and let him fade in peace for a few more minutes.

 

*

It was November but snow had started to make its presence known in the city consciousness. The clouds hung low over the grey buildings, competing for dullness. Timmy already missed California’s golden palette.

   Armie and Timmy rode in the taxi to his parents’ house. Timmy was really fucking nervous. Not even Armie could calm the black hole of anxiety inside of him. This was a mistake. This was a huge ass fucking mistake.

‘Let’s just stay in a hotel,’ Timmy murmured. Timmy didn’t move, he didn’t even glance in Armie’s general direction. Armie moved his hand from where it rested on his own lap, placing it on the inside of Timmy’s inner thigh as Timmy continued to stare out at the city, the darkening light being dusted with snowflakes.

‘Baby it’ll be okay. Besides, I’m not made of money.’ Armie moved his hand resting it on the side of Timmy’s neck gently. ‘If it doesn’t work out, I promise that we can get on the first flight back.’ Timmy fidgeted with his fingers, he _knew_ that it wasn’t going to be a pleasant stay. ‘In first class,’ Amie added. Timmy turned to face him then. A smile played on his lips.

‘Thought you weren’t made of money.’

‘Well, maybe I am.’ Armie leaned into Timmy’s neck, biting faintly down into his skin. Timmy glanced towards the cab driver in the rear view mirror but she seemed to be more bothered by the snow than them. Timmy’s hand rested on Armie’s knee, his fingertips clutching on as Armie breathed against him. _Fuck_. ‘You know, you’re parents are right about one thing. You’d be a delightful sugar baby.’ Timmy scoffed. _So much for trying not to draw him in._

‘You said you were going to behave yourself, daddy. No cheating,’ Timmy whispered back.

‘I just can’t help myself,’ Armie smirked. He licked slowly against Timmy’s skin. It did nothing to lessen the burden weighing down on him but it did give him a momentary release. ‘You’re irresistible. When you bite on your lip - when you’re thinking, I just want it between my teeth.’

‘Just hold my goddamn hand and stop being such a motherfucker,’ Timmy sighed.

Armie chuckled. ‘Sorry.’ But the expression on his face was not the least fraction apologetic. ‘I was just trying to distract you for a second.’ Armie pulled away, gripping onto Timmy’s hand tightly, it was grounding to have something to grip onto. Timmy turned back to watch the snow flutter down over the cars on the road.

‘Well then, mission accomplished.’

   The couple rode in relative silence. Timmy bounced his leg nervously the whole journey as the snow silently blanketed the city. The taxi pulled up outside the house that he grew up in. His stomach was sick. He wanted to pass out in Armie’s arms and just go home.

‘That’ll be 15 dollars,’ the taxi driver said. Armie pouted a little but reached for his wallet. ‘Keep the change for yourself.’

‘Thanks very much. Have a great stay in New York.’ Armie walked around to the trunk of the car and took all of the luggage out of the back. Timmy had tried to move but found himself stuck. It was like his body had simply decided they weren’t doing the big reunion. Timmy wasn’t convinced that he wouldn’t throw up if he did move or even open his mouth. The taxi driver turned to face him from the front seat. ‘Are you okay, honey?’

Armie rolled the suitcases onto the sidewalk. Timmy swallowed harshly about to attempt an answer. Armie opened his car door. ‘He’s okay. Sorry.’ Armie gripped Timmy’s hand. ‘Take your seatbelt off.’ Timmy let him guide him through this. He unbuckled himself from the car’s hold. Armie pulled him out of the car and into the street. ‘Thanks,’ Armie said to the driver, closing the car door. Timmy wrapped his arms around the man’s body, the freezing temperatures hitting both of them as the car drove away.

‘I can’t do this, Armie. We need to go home.’

The door to the house opened slowly to reveal two people reaching the latter end of life.

 

*

 

Michael and Armie carried the luggage up the stairs as Timmy followed his mother into the kitchen.

‘Drink, darling?’

‘Coffee for both of us,’ Timmy said. He leant against the counter. Linda pressed the kettle down. She turned to face him. Timmy gulped hard as she beheld him. There were tears in her eyes as she smiled at him.

‘Oh, sweetie. We’ve both missed you so much.’ She brought Timmy into a warm embrace that he returned nervously, lightly wrapping himself around her.

‘Mom,’ Timmy choked. ‘Hey.’

‘I thought you were never coming back.’ Both of them heard voices coming from the hallway. Linda released him, setting out mugs ready to pour water into. She sniffed and wiped at her eyes with her hands. ‘Are you happy – just tell me that?’

‘Yes,’ Timmy smiled. Every bone in his body; every breath that entered his lungs, every beat of his heart belonged to Armie. Just the flash of his skin or smile had Timmy reeling until he could think of nothing but Armie. It was like he had taken a drug and absorbed it irreversibly into his bloodstream. ‘I’ve never been so happy, mom. I love him and he loves me.’ Linda nodded, pouring the boiling water.

‘Then aren’t you lucky?’

       Armie and Michael lingered in the doorway.

‘Armie has just been telling me about his time at Columbia. He’s a New Yorker at heart like us,’ Michael said. ‘When did you go, if that’s not a too rude question?’

Timmy rolled his eyes at the implication of Armie’s age. ‘I graduated in 2010 when I must have been about Timmy’s age.’

‘So that would make you..’ Michael trailed off. Timmy didn’t know why but his whole body always burnt with anger around his father.

‘52,’ Timmy interrupted. His father glanced across at him with a guarded look.

’30. I’m 30. He’s just kidding. Aren’t you, gorgeous?’ Armie couldn’t quite hide the confusion and discomfort he clearly felt at being aged so rapidly for reasons yet unclear to him. Timmy was better than that but his father had a way of reverting him back to childish comments and teenager infused scenes.

‘Well, I think my father was trying to check that our age difference wasn’t so substantial as to cause a family scandal,’ Timmy said sarcastically.

‘I was merely making conversation, son,’ Michael grappled. Timmy hated how he uttered all these backhanded judgements and then lacked the decency to even lay claim to them.

‘I made coffee,’ Linda chimed. Timmy suddenly did feel the regret seeping in because his mother really did appear to have missed him and she deserved better than a scene.

‘That’s great, Linda. Thank you,’ Armie said. He shuffled into the kitchen, taking the mug that Linda offered him.

‘Why don’t you two get settled into your room? When you come down we can decide where to go for dinner.’

‘That sounds like a great idea, mom.’

Timmy left the warm drink his mother lovingly made him where she left it and headed up to the bedroom. His father simply brought out the worst in him because he thought the worst of him at every opportunity.

     Timmy laid down on the bed, cuddling up to the stuffed lion that still sat in his place, where he had been since he was 2. Lion was tattered and matted with bits of stuffing sticking out of the seams. Timmy pressed his head into the soft pillow, trying to squeeze his eyes shut so that no tears escaped. He felt a sudden presence at the door. Footsteps edged forward until he felt a hand on his ankle as the person sat on the foot of the bed.

‘Hey,’ Armie purred.

‘Hey,’ Timmy sniffed.

‘Room for one more?’ Timmy nodded his head and shifted over to one side of the double bed. Armie rested next to him, bringing his hands to Timmy’s jaw. They pressed their foreheads together. Timmy opened his eyes to find Armie, soft and gentle; his skin glowing as ever – his sky blues staring at him and melting him like butter. ‘You okay?’ Timmy nodded again. Armie kissed him sweetly on the lips, no tongue; no wetness – just love. ‘Who might this be?’ One of Armie’s hands reached down to pet the toy that Timmy was cuddling.

‘Only my oldest friend in the world. Lion.’

‘Well, Mr Lion,’ Armie said with a smile, looking down at the stuffed animal. ‘It’s an honour.’

Timmy bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Armie was ridiculous. ‘You’re dumb.’

‘Is it working?’ Armie moved forward again, placing dry kisses along Timmy’s neck and over collarbone. Timmy let him, feeling the emptiness lift slightly. He couldn’t help but smile at Armie’s kiss. ‘What happened back there?’

‘My dad was judging us… He doesn’t even know you.’ Timmy placed Lion above him by his pillow. He settled against Armie’s body, Armie’s arms extended around him – safe and comforting. ‘He just thinks the worst of me and he thinks the worst of you by extension and I can’t deal with it. Coming here was one massive mistake.’ Armie’s fingers lightly trailed through Timmy’s dark, long strands of hair. It was soothing, like Armie was the only medicine he could ever need.

‘You haven’t even given it a chance, Lion boy.’

‘That’s kitten to you,’ Timmy smirked.

‘Shut the fuck up,’ Armie chuckled. There was a small silence. ‘You haven’t even given it a chance.’ Armie’s tone was dead serious this time. ‘Your parents clearly love you which is more than can be said for mine.’

Timmy sighed. ‘Fine but when it all ends up in tears, don’t blame me.’

Armie kissed him on the cheek. ‘Good. Are you gunna let me dress you for dinner or are you going to move?’

Timmy still felt fragile as hell. He just wanted to lay there forever and let the emptiness inside him wash away. He liked it when Armie found other means besides sex to ground him. ‘You can pick out something nice for me. But make me look like a slut or an old man and I swear on all that’s holy…’

‘Just as well you haven’t been to a church in years,’ Armie scoffed. He kissed Timmy softly again on the temple and rolled off the bed; when Timmy looked he was already going through their bags to find the right clothes. All Timmy could think was: you better get those first class tickets ready – we’re gunna need them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!

The dinner went okay in general once Timmy had recovered from having his panic attack. Armie had gripped his hand, between their chairs, through the whole dinner; despite the necessity to use both hands to eat effectively. When Michael was done interrogating Armie; Linda took an interest in Timmy. He tried to focus on eating, on Armie’s grip; on the fact that his mom did undoubtedly love him.

‘How’s college, sweetie?’

‘Going okay. Armie helps me study sometimes.’

Timmy didn’t want to think about the ghastly dinner anymore. He watched Armie slip his shirt off from where he was sitting with his legs crossed on the bed. Every line in his body was paradise. There wasn’t a single skin cell that he didn’t want on his tongue. There was a knock at the door.

‘Come in,’ Armie prompted.

The door opened slowly. Linda was standing there with two cups of coco. ‘I thought this might help you settle down for the night. It’s freezing out.’ She looked up to find Armie shirtless and half jumped in surprise. ‘Sorry to interrupt.’

‘It’s honestly cool. That’s so kind of you, darling,’ Armie smiled warmly. Linda glistened back. She placed the two mugs on the dresser near the door.

‘Sleep well. If you need anything at all then please don’t hesitate to find me. Dad is already out for the count. He sleeps like a log.’

‘Night mom,’ Timmy croaked.

‘I love you, sweetie,’ Linda cooed. ‘I hope you know just how much.’

Timmy’s gaze dropped to his lap. ‘I love you too.’ He heard the door close behind him.

 

*

 

Timmy was still awake in Armie’s arms though the house was settled against the sturdy patter of the snow. Armie’s body always radiated heat like a furnace as Timmy rested against his bare chest. Timmy was wearing a grey sweater and boxer shorts. He sighed. It was like when he couldn’t sleep thinking about another gruelling day of high school – the confusion and pain that accompanied growing up. Timmy slipped from Armie’s hold and out of the bed. He went towards the window. New York City was covered in an ever thickening blanket of snow. Timmy travelled down the stairs in the dark. He found a light on in the sitting room. His father was almost silently watching the television in his pyjamas and a bathrobe.

‘Dad?’ Timmy whispered. ‘What are you doing?’

‘I woke up and I couldn’t sleep,’ Michael replied.

‘Me neither.’

‘Come sit,’ Michael said. Timmy looked at him apprehensively. Regardless, he moved forward and sat awkwardly next to his father. ‘You know, when you were a child – you used to run around everywhere; the house, the garden, the park… but you’d always come back if your mother or I called…’ Michael glanced away. ‘When did that stop?’

‘It stopped when I didn’t want you to control me anymore.’

‘No, that’s not fair. All we’ve ever done is try to keep you safe.’

‘Safe from what, dad?’

‘People like Armie.’

‘What does that even mean?’ Timmy shouted. He shot up, holding his head.

‘You bring home this man who we know nothing about. Who even is he? Flashing his cash around and treating you like some child.’

‘Dad – that’s not -,’ Timmy resisted.

‘Who is he?’

‘My boyfriend. Is that so hard to believe?’

‘Quite frankly – yes it is. He’s a successful businessman. You’re still a student. Why would he be interested in you?’

Timmy nodded. His stomach ached as he tried to hold back tears. ‘So what dad? What’s your conspiracy theory?’

‘Well you tell me who he is? Your pimp? Your sugar daddy? Your professor? Your dealer? Who?’

Timmy laughed at how ridiculous his father truly was. ‘Do you not think that if that was the case then we would have shown a little more discretion?’

‘I don’t know what to think. Just tell me the truth.’

Timmy wiped his hands over his face. ‘You want the truth? The truth I’m a postgrad and Armie’s a businessman. I work at an Ihop thirty hours a week to pay for a shitty apartment I hardly ever use because I spend most of my time at Armie’s. He works all day and most evenings; he’s worked on his own for everything he has. In fact there isn’t a time since I met him where he hasn’t been thinking about his business. You wanna know what kind of person Armie is? He insists on giving every single one of his employees medical and dental down to his damn cleaners. He makes time in his schedule to have meetings with every member on his payroll no matter how low down they are. You know why? Because he’s a good person that cares and maybe you’re right – he shouldn’t be interested in me. God knows I don’t deserve him but he loves me. He looks after me. He makes me feel alive and he never makes me feel guilty or ashamed… He accepts me for everything I am... Can’t you understand that?’ Michael opened his mouth to speak but Timmy wasn’t done. ‘You know, you just can’t ever bring yourself to believe I could be part of something good.’

‘Son, please… We think you should come home. Just for a little while. We’re concerned.’

‘No,’ Timmy snapped. ‘You’re just scared because you can’t control me anymore. I make my own choices now. If you don’t want to believe that Armie is in a relationship with me then that’s cool. First thing tomorrow we’re leaving anyway.’

‘There won’t be any flights. The weather is -,’ Michael said.

‘Then we’ll stay in a hotel but we’re leaving,’ Timmy interrupted. ‘You’re lucky I’m not walking out that door right this second.’

‘Son,’ Michael grappled.

‘No, dad. I’m getting a drink and going to sleep. Good talk,’ Timmy sniffed. He walked into the kitchen, wiping his eyes.

        It was a joke. The whole thing was a joke. He had been kidding himself that his parents might not jump to awful conclusions about his life in California. He poured himself a glass of water and headed past his father, back up the stairs. He sipped at the drink as he pushed the door open and closed it behind him. He set the water down and as he did, the tears uncontrollably flowed from his eyes.

‘Armie,’ Timmy breathed. ‘Armie. Wake up.’ Timmy scrambled onto the bed and kissed Armie’s neck hard. Armie opened his eyes slowly, completely unaware of any situation.

‘Huh? What’s up?’ Armie croaked sleepily. Timmy wound himself around Armie’s body, he pushed his face into the man’s chest as he wept. ‘Are you crying?’ Armie said, more alarmed. ‘Baby, what is it?’

‘They haven’t changed. We’re getting out of here in the morning. I tried. I really tried but I can’t.’

‘Come here,’ Armie cooed. ‘What happened?’ Armie stroked Timmy’s hair. He felt the man’s fingers against his curls, pillowing his pain.

‘Will you just take my word on this? We need to get out of here.’

‘Okay,’ Armie nodded. ‘I don’t know about going back to California, given the snowfall.’

‘Well then… buy me a hotel room, treat me like your baby boy and make me forget this whole ordeal.’

Armie wrapped his arms around Timmy’s skinny body. Timmy squeezed his eyes shut tight and focussed on nothing except the feeling of Armie’s fingertips brushing his sides gently; the beat of Armie’s heart. ‘Whatever you want, beautiful. I’ll take you away from all of this. We need never come here again.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't proofed this, lolll. Comments always appreciated. Have a great rest of the week. Thanks for reading.

The snow still piled down onto the city; flake after flake. Even at 6am, the city was light. Armie piled everything into yet another taxi. Timmy had left a note on the table that read simply:

 

_Sorry, mom. I love you._

Timmy and Armie made their way out of Hell’s kitchen. Aptly named, Timmy always thought. Armie wouldn’t tell Timmy where they were going but the car stopped after about thirty minutes, the roads held up in snow. Timmy couldn’t believe his eyes.

‘The Lowell? Are you insane?’ Timmy gasped. They made their way through the door unnecessarily opened to them by a man in uniform. They both thanked him. Armie checked in with a stern women in a black suit and slicked back hair. Her exterior was as sharp as the point of a knife as she addressed him. All of this was a welcome, if albeit completely unnecessary, distraction from the numbness eating him up inside.

‘Good morning, Mr Hammer,’ the receptionist said robotically as she looked as his checking in slip on his phone. ‘Let me just check you in.’

‘Thanks,’ Armie smiled.

Timmy buzzed as he looked around him. The foyer glistening, marble counters and pure white walls covered by beautiful black and white murals of Ancient Greek civilisation. It seemed to stretch out for miles; other people busied around him but he didn’t see them – stunned by lush paleness of his surroundings. Every inch of the room was more sophisticated than he could ever hope to be. Timmy jumped at the voice behind him.

‘Excuse me, sir?’

     Another man in a uniform appeared to take their luggage but Timmy really wasn’t that kind of a person. The second he tried to prize him from his suitcase, Timmy refused. ‘No really, it’s okay. We’ll take it ourselves in the elevator.’

‘It’s no trouble, sir,’ the bus boy said with a confused smile.

Timmy frowned. He didn’t want to be a stick in the mud; he just didn’t want to be an entitled fucker either. He was sure these people had better things to do than run around after him when they were perfectly capable of doing it themselves. ‘Here,’ Timmy said. He stuck his hand in his pocket and produced a 20 dollar bill. ‘I appreciate it but we got this.’ The man took his money and nodded, disappearing quickly.

‘Have a pleasant stay,’ the receptionist smiled. Timmy thought she looked like she wanted to poison him.

‘Thanks so much.’ Armie turned to face Timmy. ‘Where’d the guy go?’

‘Oh, I said we’d take it ourselves,’ Timmy shrugged.

Armie let out a small chuckle. ‘Of course you did.’

‘We have arms and hands, don’t we?’

‘Oh believe me, I know _all_ about your hands,’ Armie smirked. He grabbed Timmy’s suitcase handle, along with his own, carrying his bag over his shoulder and left Timmy with only his extra bag. Armie strode towards the elevator, Timmy almost had to run to catch up with him. He thought maybe Armie was mad that they had come all the way out here for nothing now. They rode the elevator in silence. Armie dashed out. Timmy’s guts twisted, wondering what his hurry was.

Armie looked at the number on the key still dangling from one of his fingers. He halted outside a door. He turned to watch Timmy, still strolling along the corridor. Armie laughed again; at Timmy this time – Timmy blushed at his lack of pace and athleticism. Armie brought him into a kiss the second he was close enough. His hands running down the back of Timmy’s neck, forcing him to shiver as he let Armie into him.

Armie pulled back, breathing unsteadily. ‘You’re so cute.’ He turned back to open the door. ‘Ready?’ Timmy yelped as Armie lifted him up into his arms and pushed over the threshold. For a second, Timmy was almost sure he caught Armie staring down at him like a smitten puppy; a gentle smile and big, wide eyes. Armie dumped Timmy on the bed and went back to retrieve the luggage. Timmy sprawled himself out, hands under his head, crossing his ankles.

‘See, we don’t need the other dude – we have you,’ Timmy quipped.

Armie set the luggage to the side of the room. Timmy looked around. The bedroom was stunning. A chandelier hung above him, sparkling in the low morning light, a fire roared softly, the headboard behind him was quilted, royal blue; large mirrors on either side – the furnishings of the entire room were Georgian and regal. Timmy thought back to the amount of times, growing up, he had seen this hotel in passing and thought he might be lucky enough to be staff there one day. Now, he was a _guest_.

Armie looked at him with an amused expression. ‘Not too shabby, huh?’

‘It’s ridiculous. We could have just stayed in a Best Western or something.’

‘ _A best western?_ I rented us a modest room,’ Armie smiled.

Timmy looked up at the chandelier. ‘So modest,’ he satirised. ‘You really are made of money, huh?’

Armie pouted. He moved forward, crawling onto the bed until he was next to Timmy. Armie was intoxicating; his skin, his eyes, his scent. Timmy’s hand casually came up to brush Armie’s jawline. Timmy let go as Armie straddled him. Timmy felt the flirty grin on his lips which was reflected in Armie’s.

‘I spent the last eight years building up a business completely alone and now I finally have someone to spend the money I earnt on. Besides, I know what it’s like to have nothing but optimism. Indulge me.’ Armie leant down and licked across the exposed skin on the side of Timmy’s neck. Timmy shivered. ‘ _I_ deserve to spoil you.’ Timmy’s arms wrapped around Armie’s shoulders as he kissed at his neck. Timmy noticed how exhausted he was for the first time since leaving Hell’s Kitchen.

‘What’s the time, babes?’ Timmy asked.

‘Babes, really?’ Armie bit done into his neck, Timmy cussed softly. His hands moved up Armie’s body, feeling the cotton of his polo shirt under his fingertips. He dragged his fingers through the man’s hair, until it was well truly disorganised. ‘7am.’

Timmy groaned at how early it was. ‘I think I wanna get some sleep.’

‘Sure thing.’ Armie sat up and flattened his hair down. ‘You do that. I have some errands to run anyway.’

‘Here?’ Timmy questioned.

‘Yeah, here in New York. Real boring, believe me.’

Timmy nodded. He didn’t need to push it. He trusted him completely. Armie rolled off him. Timmy turned to face away from him, resting into the fabric of the bed. ‘Don’t be too long. I don’t like it when I wake up and you’re not there.’

Armie kissed the back of his neck chastely. ‘I’ll be here, don’t worry.’ Timmy drifted off after that, deep into the realms of sleep, trying to forget everything.

 

*

 

Timmy woke up to find Armie in nothing but his underwear, sipping at a mug of coffee. ‘ _That was a recipe for disaster_ ,’ Timmy thought. He was watching an action movie, something Timmy didn’t know because they all looked the same to him. Timmy stretched sleepily. The hole of sorrow still embedded deep inside him. He wanted to make the most of this stupid ass hotel room and the beautiful man in front of him but he also wanted to burrow into the bed and never wake up.

‘Hey,’ Timmy yawned.

‘Afternoon,’ Armie replied.

‘Afternoon? What time is it?’

’12:30,’ Armie shrugged.

‘Damn,’ Timmy cussed. ‘Did you have plans for us?’

‘No.’

‘You sure? Why didn’t you wake me?’

‘You seemed tired. I didn’t want to disturb you.’

‘That’s ridiculous,’ Timmy tutted.

‘You’re awake now.’

‘Did you get all the things done?’

Timmy shuffled until he was sitting on top of the crisp duvet.

‘Absolutely. Want to see your surprise?’

‘A surprise? Isn’t all this enough?’

‘Nothing could ever be good enough for you, in my opinion,’ Armie said. He paused the movie and stood up. He went over to a plain plastic bag that had been situated by the suitcases. Armie picked it up and brought it over to the bed. ‘Look in here.’ He placed the bag on the bed, Timmy looked up at him with a questioning expression. Armie hopped onto the bed next to him. Timmy tried not to glance over at the man’s bare chest or the collarbones leading up to his neck.

‘What is it?’ Timmy quizzed.

‘Look and you’ll find out,’ Armie laughed, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Timmy shuffled forward, taking the bag into his hand. He licked his lips at the contents. ‘Errands to run, huh? Going to sex shops… _without me_.’

‘If I had taken you then it wouldn’t be a surprise,’ Armie tutted.

Timmy reached inside, feeling goose bumps prick up on his arms. His fingertips ghosted over the metal chain. ‘Can I -?’ Timmy whispered.

‘Of course,’ Armie smirked. ‘Be my guest.’

Timmy took the collar out of the bag and swallowed. ‘Put it on me,’ Timmy murmured.

‘Sure.’ Armie shifted forward until he could bring Timmy between his legs. Timmy handed him the collar. Armie pressed it against his neck, fastening up the buckle. ‘This okay?’

‘Perfect, thank you.’ Timmy’s hand went up to feel the leather circled around his neck. He felt steadied; he felt more conscious of his breathing; of the soul inside himself. It made him feel like nothing else mattered – not New York and certainly not his parents – just him and Armie; that’s all that mattered – them; their love; their future. ‘I love you,’ Timmy blurted out. Armie’s fingers stroked through Timmy’s curls. He kissed Timmy’s head. Timmy whimpered lightly.

‘I know. I love you too,’ Armie sighed.

Timmy shifted until he was facing Armie. He was beautiful, all golden Californian skin and deep blue eyes. Timmy could drown in him and be grateful. They kissed, hard and fast – Timmy didn’t fight Armie’s direction, letting him in completely; surrendering himself to Armie’s designs. Armie pulled away with a teasing smirk plastered over his face. ‘Let me endeavour to make you feel better, baby.’

Timmy nodded. He was slipping fast at Armie’s insistence. He let Armie push him back onto the bed, sliding his clothes off until he was fully exposed. ‘You’re beautiful,’ Armie whispered. He straddled Timmy. Timmy rested back, wanting Armie to make all the decisions. ‘Wrists,’ Armie snapped. Timmy lifted his arms above his head instantly. Armie gripped his wrists, pressing his thumb against the veins that worked tirelessly to keep his heart beating. He pinned them against the softness of the duvet. ‘Keep them like this, okay?’

‘Yes, daddy.’

‘Good boy.’ Armie let go and Timmy kept his arms in place. Armie bent down to kiss Timmy’s stomach, lips travelling down. Timmy revelled in the feeling; his cock stiffening at the prospect of Armie’s lips around it. ‘Want me to suck your cock?’ Armie smirked. Timmy whined. ‘Is that a yes?’

‘Yeah… yes,’ Timmy sighed.

‘Say it. I want to hear you say it.’

Timmy swallowed against the leather clamped around his neck. He felt Armie’s hand squeeze around his hard dick. When he peeked down at Armie, his mouth was open – waiting to close around the head. He breathed against him. Timmy moaned softly. ‘Suck my dick, daddy,’ Timmy breathed. Armie leant forward, taking the tip into his mouth. His tongue licked along the head a few times. Timmy wanted more; Armie was being _deliberately_ obstinate.

But Timmy didn’t struggle or beg.

He basked in Armie’s teasing and how it made his body break so wantonly. Armie pumped Timmy with his hand, before going back down – his mouth wetter; he took him all the way down, until his cock tightened around the hard palette of Armie’s mouth. Armie gagged, forcing Timmy to buck up into a moan as Armie stilled and wretched but then pushed through it until Timmy hit the back of his throat.

Timmy was shaking, trying to be good; attempting to let Armie draw him out. Armie pulled off and started to slowly groove into a rhythm of lips and tongue. Timmy groaned loudly as Armie moved quicker. His eyes were watering with the struggle to last. He bucked up into Armie’s mouth unexpectedly and instantly regretted it. Armie pulled off, wiping his mouth. ‘If you want to come then you know what to do.’

Timmy squirmed, the embarrassment of having to say it out loud seizing him. Armie pumped him again, the spit and pre-come dripping down his dick.

‘Make me – make me come,’ Timmy mumbled breathlessly. Armie went back down; his tongue liberally applying pressure to his slit. Timmy bucked up as he came into Armie’s mouth. He breathed furiously, trying to recover some equilibrium. He propped himself up on his elbows just in time to watch Armie swallow.

‘Want some?’

‘No.’

‘Shame. You taste amazing.’

‘Thanks,’ Timmy laughed awkwardly.

Armie climbed up the bed to face Timmy. Timmy felt himself relax against his body. He wanted to return the favour. He reached down to grab at Armie’s boner, riding against his underwear. Armie cupped his hand over Timmy’s lifting it away and placing it on his thigh. ‘No, that’s not necessary. You’re not fall asleep on me again are you?’

‘No.’

‘Good because I would have to take that off.’ Armie kissed his collar. Timmy beamed proudly. ‘We’ll be back in California before you know it.’

‘I can’t wait to get out of here,’ Timmy huffed.

‘I know and we will, I promise.’

‘What do you want to do with the rest of the day?’

‘This is your day,’ Armie said. ‘You choose.’

‘Let’s just hide away and forget the world even exists.’

‘That works for me,’ Armie sang. Armie wrapped his arms around Timmy. Timmy loved the sense of security Armie gave him; he never felt anything less than perfect in Armie’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it y'all. Thanks for reading! Comments appreciated. You can find me @vintage-mist or queerezra-daddyhiddles-sweetea on Tumblr. Have a delightful weekend.
> 
> Not proof read bc YOLO.

Armie sat in the lobby at JFK airport. The snow was still thick but he had managed to find a flight from NY to California. First class, as promised. Armie didn’t tell Timmy that he had to call in a few favours to get them home; knowing a good person that was significant to an airline company. Timmy was pacing the lobby. It was 8am. The boy’s phone in his hand as he spoke into it, pinching the bridge of his nose with the other hand. He was wearing a coat and scarf but not hat or gloves, despite Armie’s encouragement. Armie was worried that the boy would freeze to death. Armie listened to the conversation, trying not to but unable to switch him out. Timmy’s voice always brought his attention.

    ‘Mom, I know. I’m sorry… I tried. We had to… No, we’re back in California now. We got lucky with a flight… Well, you’ll have to ask dad why he thinks I’m a – what was it? Sugar baby… drug pusher… hooker… I don’t know, mom.’ Even when he was going a little insane, he was beautiful and Armie could never get over just how stunning he was – every time he saw him, a new avenue of desire opened inside of him. Timmy halted dead. He sighed loudly. His hand oved away from his nose to rub at the skin under the fold of his t-shirt. Armie had noticed that was something Timmy did when he was stressed or anxious, rub at the skin on the side of stomach until it was pale red; even once until skin peeled off. ‘Okay… I… But… I know. I’ll miss you too. I love you, mom. I’ll call, okay? I promise… Bye.’ Timmy watched the screen go blank and blinked. Armie’s heart dropped.

     He had hoped this would work. He had been fucked in the head for so long after losing his family and he didn’t want that for Timmy. He had failed to shield him from that. Timmy looked up as if he was trying to will away tears, revealing a string of yellow and purple bruises along his neck. Armie couldn’t decide if he should be hard or uncomfortable. People would think that he was knocking him around.

The hotel had been excessive but he liked spoiling the boy; he deserved it. Armie had been around the block long enough to know how difficult it was to find someone with a good heart and pure intentions; let alone being smart, funny and drop dead gorgeous. He didn’t know what Timmy saw in him but he was grateful. As Timmy stretched out to put his phone in his pocket, his coat rode up enough on his arms to reveal another peppering of purple marks, poorly disguised by the bracelets that Timmy wore over the top of them. Armie shifted a little in his seat.

_Boy, did Armie have plans for him._

     Timmy walked back over and sat down next to him. Armie didn’t even notice he was smiling as Timmy took his hand in his and rested against his chest. ‘How long until our flight now?’

‘Not long. They should announce boarding in a few minutes,’ Armie said. Timmy snuggled into him. Armie beamed inside, like a sunflower in the middle of summer. He put his arm around him, pulling him closer. He was nervous. He had been meaning to talk about it before they went but couldn’t find the words. He kissed Timmy on the head; breathing in his cinnamon, holiday inspired shampoo. ‘Timmy, baby,’ Armie began. ‘There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you…’

Timmy sat up straight and looked at him with serious wide eyes. ‘That sounds… ominous. What is it?’

Armie took his arm back and set his hands down on his knees. Timmy pressed his lips together, curling into themselves; raising his eyebrows. ‘What is it? We don’t have all day, Arm.’ Armie didn’t like it when Timmy called him that, it was something he only ever said when they were having serious, adult moments.

      Armie looked down at his knees, unable to force himself to gauge Timmy’s response. ‘Well… I was thinking… You work at Ihop and that’s great… I’m not saying don’t work. I want you to do whatever works for you but do you really need to pay out all that money for apartment that you barely ever use? You’re at mine most of the time anyway. It would make much more sense if you just moved in.’ Armie had to dress it up as him wanting to save Timmy money because if he had said: _‘it kills me to be away from you’_ or _‘I can’t sleep unless you’re lying here next to me’_ then he ran the risk of scaring Timmy off. The last thing he wanted was to make their relationship run before they could walk. It had only been eight months, after all. But it _did_ make sense. After a silence that seemed to stretch out for eternity, Armie glanced upwards to find a shocked and incredibly hard to decipher Timmy.

‘M-move in with you?’ Timmy finally said.

‘It’s stupid. I shouldn’t have said anything,’ Armie lamented.

‘No,’ Timmy objected, too loud and too quickly. ‘I’m surprised but I’m not – you really want me to? You don’t think it’s too soon?’

‘Well, usually I would be hesitate but it feels _right_ ,’ Armie shrugged. ‘Don’t you think?’ Armie didn’t want to force it.

‘I – I want to… I just – what if you get sick of me? What if we – didn’t work out?’ Timmy mumbled, his eyes shyly glancing away from Armie’s face.

Armie’s gaze went back to his knees but he stretched out and thread Timmy’s fingers through his own. ‘I could never get sick of you. If we don’t work out, I promise that I won’t leave you high and dry, without anywhere to live. You’ll still have your own money, remember? You can pay me rent if you really want to.’

‘Can I pass on that?’ Timmy laughed. His hand moved from Armie’s, tipping the man’s chin and Armie turned to face him; the bright, beautiful boy that owned his heart. ‘I can think of a few ways I can earn my keep.’

‘Are you saying yes?’ Armie whispered.

‘You know,’ Timmy smirked. He moved forward, bringing his lips to Armie’s. Armie couldn’t help himself, he had to push into him; he had to search for more; pushing Timmy’s mouth open, tongues dancing with each other. ‘I think I might be.’

‘Fuck. We’re really doing this,’ Armie chuckled. He brought Timmy in for another kiss.

     The boarding announcement echoed out across the airport lobby but neither of them could bring themselves to break the kiss.

 

*

It was obvious from Timmy’s face that he had never been on a first class flight before. Armie loved how amazed Timmy was by this new world; his world. The two of them were in their cushioned, leather seats, a small table area separating them. Armie wished they could be closer, he wanted Timmy next to him.

‘So this is how the other half live, huh?’ Timmy snarled.

‘Have anything you want,’ Armie smiled. ‘We’re still on vacation.’

‘I want to reach right over this table and take exactly what I’m pining for.’

Timmy had shed his coat and headphones, leaving the black skinny jeans and grey skinny fit jumper clinging to his thin frame. Armie had dressed himself that morning in what Timmy always described as a ‘dad jumper’ and blue bootleg jeans. ‘Nobody’s stopping you,’ Armie teased. He watched Timmy’s eyes narrow, a big and incorrigible grin spreading across his face.

‘I think the stewards are. Stop trying to make me into a _slut_ ,’ Timmy whispered.

Armie couldn’t help but cackle. ‘That ship has sailed, don’t you think?’

Timmy opened his mouth in faux offence. ‘How dare you insinuate such things!’

Armie’s moved his hand to rub against his stubble. ‘You think you can prove me wrong when you see what I have for you?’

‘H-have for me?’ Timmy mumbled. His hand rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. ‘ _Here?_ ’ Armie searched into Timmy’s eyes, fear and excitement greeting him there.

‘Is that okay?’ Armie breathed back. They hadn’t discussed it but Armie wanted to keep a few treats aside; he wasn’t done with distractions yet – he needed to keep Timmy’s mind away from the disaster that had constituted as their weekend. Timmy face grew as crimson as harvest apples. He bit at his bottom lip. Armie simultaneously loved and hated him for that tic.

Timmy’s peach pink lips always shone in stark contrast to his pale skin, no more so than when he bit down on them. It reminded Armie of what they could do; stretched out around his cock as he slid it down the boy’s throat; with him: lashes fanning over his skin, moaning – begging for more; asking to be ruined like a graffitied Greek statue. Timmy never choked; never pulled away; always searching for every inch that he would give him. Even remembering it made Armie’s mouth dry.

‘I mean, yeah but -,’ Timmy stuttered, stumbling over his words. ‘What is it?’

‘Well,’ Armie said. He bent down, taking the black plastic plug, that he had bought in New York, out of the hand luggage where he had been concealing it. He placed it on the small desk between them. Timmy swiped it, checking around them to see if anyone was looking. ‘Are you crazy?’ Timmy snapped quietly.

Armie couldn’t control himself. He lived to watch Timmy get so flustered and hot that he couldn’t hide it, even in public. ‘Think you could get that in yourself in the bathroom?’

‘Yes.’

‘Do you want to do that?’ Armie asked. He was serious. Timmy returned his tone, looking him dead in the face.

‘Yes.’

The best was still yet to come. Armie hadn’t told him about the remote control or the subtlety the plug had as a vibrator. ‘Then go do it.’ As Timmy pushed himself out of the chair, Armie reached across for his hand. Timmy turned to look at him expectantly. ‘Good boy.’ Timmy beamed softly, turning away in order to find the bathroom. Armie was going to have some fun with this.

 

*

 

It had been twenty minutes since Timmy went to the bathroom. Armie was starting to worry that something was wrong. Just as he was considering checking, Timmy came back. He didn’t need to ask if it was in from the way that Timmy fingernails dug into the armrests as he sat down; how he bit into his lip from yelping and how he pushed back into his seat, wriggling uncomfortably. Armie would wait until Timmy’s concentration was elsewhere. He had all the time in the world and Armie was a patient man. An hour passed until Timmy truly settled into something.

Armie pretended to look through papers as he watched Timmy shift from looking at his phone to turning on the film system to taking out a book and listening to music. Timmy rested in his chair, bringing legs up and Armie thought that _must_ be making it worse. He waited a little longer until the boy was entrenched enough in the book to forget about his external surroundings. Armie placed his papers back into the bag, brought out the remote control, slipping it into his pocket.

‘Timmy, baby, you want anything? I’m going to get a coffee.’

Timmy put his book on the table between them, bringing his headphones to rest around his neck. ‘How about a tea?’ Timmy said.

‘Sure.’ Armie pressed the button and an air hostess came over, smiling widely. Armie put his other hand in his pocket, fixed onto the remote. ‘Sorry to bother you. Don’t suppose we could have some hot drinks?’

‘Certainly, sir. What would you like?’ she said. Armie pressed the second button up. He continued looking at the air hostess. He heard Timmy yelp next to him and turned slowly to find Timmy breathing deeply and squirming in his chair. ‘Is he okay?’

‘He’s fine. A nervous flyer, that’s all,’ Armie smiled. Timmy settled against the sensation, Armie could see his limbs twitching, struggling to act normal. ‘Can we get a coffee and a tea please?’

‘Certainly, sir. I’ll bring them over.’

‘Thanks.’

As she walked away, Armie turned to Timmy highly amused by his display. Timmy moaned quietly, grinding down in the chair. ‘Oh fuck. I hate you,’ Timmy breathed.

‘That’s not true now, is it?’

‘No,’ Timmy gasped.

Armie put his hand out and Timmy took it without hesitation. The man loved how fucking eager he was to please him; always craving more contact, more skin. ‘Give me a colour.’

‘Yellow.’

Armie went into his pocket without another thought, pressing the button to make it stop. Panic seized him. ‘Are you okay? Why didn’t you say?’

‘I’m fine,’ Timmy breathed. ‘Don’t fuss. Don’t ruin it.’

‘What can I do to make it green?’ Armie said, squeezing Timmy’s hand tightly.

‘I want to last and I sure as hell don’t want to come in front of all these people,’ Timmy whispered. ‘Just put the control away.’

‘Absolutely. Done.’ Armie took it out of his pocket and stuffed it back into his hand luggage. He watched as Timmy sighed in his chair, pushing his free hand through the curly strands on his head.

‘That was good though. _Fuck_ ,’ Timmy moaned. Amongst all the excitement, he hadn’t noticed how hard Timmy was. His boner struggled against the fabric of his skinny jeans.

‘Read your damn book. What it is anyway?’ He broke contact with Timmy to pick it up, fingers skimming along the crisp pages. ‘The Great Gatsby, huh?’ Timmy nodded, taking it from Armie’s hand. ‘Reserve judgement because not everyone has had the advantages that you have had.’

‘Something like that,’ Timmy said. ‘It seems pretty obvious to me that Nick is in love with Gatsby. But I mean, who wouldn’t be? Rich, kind, hardworking, anxious, throws a hella tight party… Hell, I’m in love with Gatsby.’

Armie laughed. ‘Don’t you have a ton of course books you still haven’t read?’

‘Yeah… and?’

‘Shouldn’t you be reading those?’ Armie chortled.

Timmy tutted him. ‘We’re on vacation, remember?’

‘You kids nowadays,’ Armie bit.

‘Not my fault you’re a grandad,’ Timmy teased.

    Armie guffawed. He loved this boy. He couldn’t wait to have him back home; _their_ home – where they both belonged.

 

*

 

Armie rolled their suitcases through the doorway that was now theirs. Timmy followed with some other luggage. It felt pretty incredible to be back in California with Timmy trailing behind him.

‘This is really gonna be both of ours, huh?’ Timmy said. He dropped the bags on the floor in the hallway by the door and closed it.

‘If that’s what you want…’ Armie hated the feeling that he was forcing him into _anything_. His insecurities that he was too pushy always surfaced when it came to making decisions like this. He had forgotten for so many years what it felt like to love and be loved like this. Business never hugged you at night; money never said it loved you nor did it shake under your grip. As the boss, he had to get things done; he had to be pushy – stars are forged in flames, as his granny had always told him. But, here, it was different and sometimes he worried that he was too forceful and that Timmy, being the more suffer in silence type, wouldn’t say anything. He knew that’s where trust came in – he had to trust Timmy to say something. ‘It is, isn’t it? What you want…’

‘Of course,’ Timmy said. He turned, walking towards Armie, who was still lingering in the hallway with the suitcases, taking his face and kissed him passionately. Armie felt his stomach fill with butterflies and his pulse speed as Timmy kissed him. He dropped the suitcases, taking Timmy’s face into hands as they kissed each other hotly. ‘I love you, Armie Hammer. I don’t know why you won’t believe that.’

‘I love you too, Timothee Chalamet. I don’t why you won’t believe that.’

Timmy pulled away and yawned. ‘God, I’m beat. How about we just watch a movie and sort all this later?’

‘Turning the place into a mess already?’ Timmy repeated his words in a childish manner. Armie rolled his eyes. ‘Sure.’

   As Timmy leant against him on the couch: breathing relaxed; head in his lap as Armie stroked his hair; _10 Things I Hate About You_ playing on the television, Armie’s heart swelled. This was all he ever wanted; someone to live for – a family and now he had one. Sometimes, you had to lose to realise what you need. Armie knew now the only person he needed in this world was Timmy – to hell with everything else.


End file.
